As part of an on-going program of study of the physicochemical properties of interacting macromolecules in solution, it is proposed to (a) extend our CD investigation into the interaction of chlorpromazine with mouse brain tubulin to include trifluoperazine in order to gain insight into the molecular mechanism of action of these tranquilizing drugs; (b) continue our CD and NMR investigation of the solution conformation of bradykinin; (c) continue our investigation of the solution conformation of luteinizing hormone releasing hormone as probed by CD; (d) continue our CD and NMR investigation into the solution conformation of Lys-Lys-Lys; and (e) extend our theoretical calculations on the isoelectric focusing of interacting systems to include macromolecular complexing.